


Lost In The Fire, Found In The Ashes

by AstoriaK



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 1946年春，战争结束，但法瑞尔仍在噩梦缠身的夜晚敲开他的门。他们曾熟识战火，也许现在该一起拥抱和平。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 5





	Lost In The Fire, Found In The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost In The Fire, Found In The Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656453) by [HollowMachines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowMachines/pseuds/HollowMachines). 



> This is so beautifully written... All credits to the amazing HollowMachines and thank you for letting me translate it. I did my best. XD

门外缓慢的撞击声令柯林斯恼火地想起自己过去能睡得多沉，而现在他被吵醒，那声响穿透了这安静的夜晚。叩门声仍未停止，但他不愿翻身去看时间，或费力提高嗓门。不管过去了多久，他都知道那是谁，而门外的人不需要他的邀请。

果然，没过多久他就听见门闩摇晃、旧铁链被拉扯的声音，紧接着是来人进屋时试图放轻，但仍沉重的步伐。尽管早已料到，但他还是本能地感到一阵刺痛冲上脊椎，他不由地在被子里攥紧了手指。

“睡不着？”他对寂静开口道。

脚步声摇摇晃晃，然后重重跌在他的背后，伴随着老旧的弹簧发出的刺耳声音。法瑞尔轻轻搭上他的胳膊，好像怕吓着他。是熟悉的温暖，那种他曾担心会变得陌生的温暖。

“我能在这儿待着吗？”

他嗓音沙哑，开口吐出一股酒气，不过不是过去的大部分夜晚他把自己喝到半瞎那么浓烈。自从柯林斯上次因酗酒问题和他对峙过，他已经好几个月没有喝得这么多了。

柯林斯没有回答他，而是依旧盯着墙壁，他的视线因黑暗、空洞而模糊。然后他挪了挪身子，法瑞尔的手便滑下他的胳膊，搭在他刚躺过的温暖的床垫上。轻笑着，法瑞尔爬上床，紧紧贴着柯林斯的后背躺下，挤在显然不适合两个成年男人的床上。他们双腿纠缠在一起，法瑞尔穿着袜子的脚摩挲着柯林斯的光脚，给他冰凉的脚趾带去一丝暖意。

早春时节，阁楼里该死地寒冷，所以他挺庆幸身后环抱着他的这双手臂，和颈后温热的呼吸。他探到法瑞尔在毯子下的手，十指相扣，抵在身前。仅仅扣紧了手指，他就完全放松在这个熟悉无比的怀抱里。

有法瑞尔在身后的坚实支撑大大慰藉了他，他想转过身与他面对面，但现在他们的躯体紧紧相贴，他永远不会想要破坏这一刻。他宁愿蜷缩起来，静止在这里，被包裹在他熟悉的手掌里。

双唇摩擦着他脖颈的皮肤，他轻哼着，法瑞尔抽出手捏了捏他的腰际，力道大得像是要捏碎什么。一条腿挤进他的双腿之间，柯林斯能感觉到他的心脏在自己背后砰砰直跳。

在这令人愉悦的亲密时刻，法瑞尔却散发着一股不确定的气场。就像是他身后倒着一只受伤的动物，精神紧绷，等待最终那刻的痛苦降临。

通常法瑞尔不会在这么晚冒险溜进他的房间，因为柯林斯的姐姐和姐夫就在楼下的卧室。她已经好心地让他们暂时安顿在这里，而他们也没有给她添什么麻烦。但墙总是不隔音，而地板就像是扩声器。

“想谈谈吗？”柯林斯提出，他伸长脖子撇过头，刚好能看见法瑞尔。

而这也让法瑞尔清楚地看见他从锁骨延伸到下颌的伤疤。他知道那背后的故事——柯林斯早就告诉他了。那是在法瑞尔失踪之后很久受的伤，但现在也已经是个旧疤痕了。即便如此，柯林斯还是没有错过法瑞尔在那块粗糙皮肤上逗留的目光，在穿过布满尘埃的窗框的苍白月光下，他能看见法瑞尔将视线落在那里，也能看见法瑞尔抿成直线的嘴唇。

“还是那些糟糕的回忆。”

手轻柔地落在柯林斯的伤疤上，食指描绘过他的下颌，直到他颈间的肌肉，抚弄着柯林斯因此而起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“做噩梦了？”柯林斯问道，在温柔的爱抚中他把头更深地沉入枕头中。

“我都没法睡到足够做噩梦的时间。”

这不是他想要的回答，但令人悲伤的是，这在他意料之中。

自从回家以后，法瑞尔就频繁少眠。这些天，他总是有消不掉的黑眼圈，特别是在没有酒精的摄入之后。

他很少说是为什么，柯林斯一直谨慎地不去询问那段在集中营的日子。法瑞尔只提起过几句，通常是一些不着边际的片段，或者模糊地概括那时的日常。他几乎没有说起柯林斯在家乡听到的那些名字，那里的条件，而柯林斯天真地希望法瑞尔没有经历过那些。

担忧他的，是法瑞尔从不说起他左手的手指是如何受伤的，为什么会向后弯曲；他左腿几乎看不出的跛足是怎么来的；为什么在寒冬里走上长时间他的肺就会喘出声响，好像旧疾还隐匿在那儿，撕扯他的肺组织。柯林斯见过无数伤疤——大多很小、很浅，然而痛苦不堪——分布在他的身体上，在数个像这样的安静夜晚，他也曾细细舔舐过那些伤口。

他见过法瑞尔被突然触碰时惊跳起的样子，浓烟的刺鼻味让他肩膀绷紧的样子；他在幽闭的房间里蜷缩起的身体；他鹰一般的目光扫视过每一间屋子、每一条街道，好像随时会有人举着枪跳出来一样；他像在定量分配下进餐，被束缚着入睡，像怕被人听见而不敢畅所欲言。

柯林斯见到了所有的伤，但法瑞尔始终不向他敞开心扉。

他从不问，但总挂念着。何等无助。

他疲倦地叹了口气，抓住法瑞尔在他身体上游走的手，将自己冰冷的双唇贴上他的指节。

“告诉我，怎么做才能帮到你。”

下一秒，那只手被抽出，环住了他的肩膀，紧紧将他扣在法瑞尔身前。法瑞尔将脸埋在他的颈后，留下炙热的呼吸和手指用力按压的痕迹。柯林斯被这瞬间突然的动作吓到，条件反射般想要反手抓法瑞尔的腿，伴随着近乎心悸的紧张，他只是静静等待着。

“别走。”法瑞尔低声说，气息喷在皮肤上，好像在他的神经上燃起一簇火焰。“陪着我，我只需要这个。”

****不**** ，柯林斯想说。

但他也无法提出别的要求。不论是他自己私下的想法，还是在充满激情、渴望亲密的夜晚，他都在向法瑞尔乞求同一样东西。

****再也不要离开我** ** _。_

也许，他们都有些无助。

他逐渐放松下紧张的身体，重新陷入那怀抱着他的双臂中。过去的几个月中法瑞尔令人欣慰地长回了些肌肉，他的衣服更加合身，气色也不再那么憔悴了。他已经不是当时柯林斯在医院看见的消瘦模样，如同鬼魂，几乎无法集中注意力，更不能拼凑出一句完整的句子。

现在他更像是柯林斯记忆中的那个男人了，尽管只是表面上的，但他已经很满足了。

“是集中营吗，”柯林斯鼓起勇气问道，“还是别的什么事？”

法瑞尔呼吸加重，指甲深深掐进他的二头肌里，然后他开口回答。

“这一回，是那之前的事。”

“之前？”

“敦刻尔克之前。我在……想你，实际上。”

柯林斯闭上双眼，嘴唇微动，无声地表示理解。

一个吻温柔地落在他下颌的伤疤上，法瑞尔压低了声音，话语像海浪拂过他的肌肤。

“被俘后的无数个夜晚我都希望你在我身边，我说不出我有多想你。但是……当我回想起最初的几个月时，我就会想起战前，想起你。我意识到我有多庆幸，因为你没有也被困在那个天杀的地方。”

柯林斯缩进他的怀抱里，捏着他的前臂以示聊胜于无的安慰。

“如果我们那时都在那儿的话，一切会不会容易很多？”

“ ** **是的**** ”的回答回荡在他的脑海里。无数个夜晚，他也回忆起行动中那些惊险的瞬间，被敌人击中的时刻。如果是他被俘，他会不会和法瑞尔在同一个集中营里？他会觉得自己幸运吗？

又有哪个飞行员会想被俘？

也许他从未这么希望过，但经历了这些年，他内心有那么一小部分已经对这种可能性无所畏惧了。

突然寒冷的空气袭上他的后背，接着床垫深深陷了下去。法瑞尔抬起了手臂，但仍牢牢抓着柯林斯的肩膀，用力转过他的身体，让他仰面躺着。于是在昏暗的月光中，他看清了法瑞尔的脸庞：线条柔和却透露出不可忽视的紧张。法瑞尔俯下身，令他们之间只剩下彼此的气息。法瑞尔温暖的手掌盖在柯林斯心脏上方，那里有力地跳动着，像鼓槌敲击着他的掌心。柯林斯无言回望着他。

“更容易些，可能吧。”法瑞尔说。“但我可不会乐意。”

他倾身亲吻柯林斯，绵长又深入，手指紧握在胸前。柯林斯低沉地呻吟着，捧起他的脸回应，他将法瑞尔拉近自己，感受着掌心摩擦胡茬的灼烧感，将他的话语，他的隐蔽感情和欲望一并吞下。他们已经几个星期没有分享过这个了，他的神经正疯狂地渴望着。他的胃好像卸下了重担，整个人轻飘飘的，好像要是没有法瑞尔把他舒舒服服地摁在床上，他就会随时浮起来飘走。

他当然不会说在某些夜晚他做过的梦，他梦见被俘虏的自己在异国他乡和法瑞尔重逢，这是病态的扭曲幻想，而他不需要再给法瑞尔徒增忧愁。

“我从未忘记，”柯林斯只是喃喃道，月光给法瑞尔镀上一层迷人的光影，倒映着他眼里的暴风雨。“我在 **等** 你。”

法瑞尔沉闷地哼哼着，柯林斯能感受到他胸腔的震动。他们再次亲吻，舌尖探入口腔，急切又激烈。然而令他失望的，那双唇又离开了他，转而亲吻他的脸颊，接着是他的额头，他柔软的金色发丝。

法瑞尔颤抖的双手背叛了他，他若有所思地闭上了眼。

“我知道你在等我。”

“那为什么不和我谈谈？我就在这儿，我一直都在。”

“我离开你太久了，”法瑞尔像是被击败了般，“我不想让你失望，或者伤害你。”

柯林斯按下他的头，轻吻他的眉心，手指穿过他的深发，按摩着他的头皮。

“比没有你在身边更伤人的，是你在推开我。”他悲伤地笑着，再次望进法瑞尔的眼底，捧着他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着肌肤。“我也需要你，你知道的。”

法瑞尔握住脸颊上的那只手，偏过头将自己的嘴唇压在柯林斯的掌心，试图平稳他声线里的颤抖。

“我们只拥有彼此。”柯林斯轻声说道，短暂的停顿后像是想到了什么，他又开口道：“或许算上我姐姐，她看起来不像是会丢下我不管。而你，必须得马上跟我结婚，不然我绝不原谅你。”

闻言法瑞尔嗤笑出声，脸上阴霾一扫而光，柯林斯满意地看见他眼里闪过的光芒。

笑声平息成令人舒心的安静，法瑞尔用手指梳起柯林斯脸前的缕缕金发，他眼神尖锐，细细端详着面前的一切，好像不敢相信他所见是真实的。

“你知道，从那天你来医院接我之后，我就一直在想你经历了什么。走进那扇门的，不是我当时失去的那个男人了。”

“也许我只是长大了。”柯林斯咽下一股突然涌上的紧张感。

他变了吗？中队里也有人这么说过，随着柯林斯军衔升高、经验累积，添了几道伤疤来证明他的履历。即使是他的母亲、姐姐，在他回家后也说起过。

不过他并没有放在心上，更不会在意法瑞尔回来后会怎么想——那是柯林斯不敢奢求的回归。

得知法瑞尔还活着，并且点名问起他时，他已经欣喜若狂了，更别说尘埃落定后他们能待在一起。在法瑞尔疗养时，他花了太多时间思索这个重新回到他的生命中的陌生人，却忘了对法瑞尔来说，一位陌生人也重新走进了他的生活。

亲爱的上帝啊，他们都好似苍老了一生。

法瑞尔并没有点破柯林斯的懊悔——如果柯林斯不小心让那神情浮现在脸上的话。相反，他的眼里只有欣喜，没有指责也没有怀念，只是在嘴角拉起一个平静的微笑。

“这无可避免。至少岁月对你还算温柔。”

炽热的感觉涌上双颊，柯林斯不好意思地吸了吸鼻子。“别那么肯定。”

这大概是他们搬进他姐姐房子里这间小阁楼之后，第一段有意义的对话，但尽管他试图让自己听起来幽默风趣，表情还是出卖了他不悦的内心。

他确信这一生他们都已经见证了足够多的疯狂。但承载着截然不同的故事和噩梦的他们，依然时不时令对方感到陌生。这就是柯林斯看着法瑞尔陷入深渊的感受，他没法拉他回来，他只不过是那个夜里的过客。

但他还是转过身来，像多年前一样抓住每一个机会拥抱柯林斯，试图用战争带给他的创伤来安抚柯林斯的伤痛。

柯林斯描述过自己的梦，他梦见火光冲天，梦见弹孔，梦见溺水。他解释过为什么他会被电话铃或者汽车回火的声响吓到，为什么他的手会不由自主地颤抖，为什么他夜里梦呓、辗转反侧。在水里他依旧惶恐不安，他害怕被水淹没、无法呼吸，害怕自己再也不能浮出水面。种种所有，是没上过战场的平民不容易注意到的，但法瑞尔不一样，他知晓他的一切恐惧。

这也是为什么他真切希望法瑞尔理解他言语的分量。

**“我也需要你，你知道的。”**

无人比他们更了解对方，无人比他们更相爱。如果现在失去他……

柯林斯翻过身，把脸埋进枕头里，乞求拥有片刻时间能让他理清头脑，平息胃里不安的绞痛。如果命运能再温柔一点，上帝保佑，他们的伤疤都会被抚平。

法瑞尔趁机躺回他的身后，双臂再次紧紧环抱着柯林斯。那重量像锚一样，把他从胡思乱想中拉回现实，让他把注意力放在身后的胸膛上，靠在他肩膀的下巴上，还有耳后的呼吸中。

“我很抱歉这一点也不容易，”法瑞尔轻柔地说。“我们都变了。但你说得没错，我们拥有彼此。所以……别放弃我，我会坚持下去。”

柯林斯放下心来，笑着捏了捏他的手臂，却一时哑口无言。法瑞尔的话仿佛一把锤子，砸进他内心深处，敲碎了他所有的不安。

“你会留下来吗？”最终，他开口道，声音几不可闻，但充满希望。

“我哪儿都不去。”法瑞尔向他保证，“只要你还肯要我。”

柯林斯几乎要脱口而出那句“我爱你”了，但他迟迟没有说出这应有的告白。

不过法瑞尔似乎毫不在意，他亲吻柯林斯的脖颈，将怀抱收得更紧了一些，柯林斯终于能畅快地呼吸了。他腾出一只手把毯子拉上来——因为法瑞尔先前的动作，毯子已经堆在他们的脚底了——牢牢地裹住他们俩，裹住法瑞尔给他带来的温暖。

这个夜晚又悄无声息地回来，随之而来的还有焕然一新的平静安宁。一阵大风将窗子吹得摇晃作响，像是划破静寂的一声口哨，将柯林斯睡意沉沉的疲惫大脑唤醒。法瑞尔又挪了挪身子，床垫在他们身下发出抗议的声音。这下两人之间再无距离了，法瑞尔将一条腿坚定地挤进柯林斯双腿之间。

接着法瑞尔放松了紧握的手，有意地在他身前摸索，手指细细描绘过每一处肌肉和骨骼的线条，最后故意平摊在柯林斯的腹前。

他挑起柯林斯的衣摆，轻轻划过他的腹肌，柯林斯的肌肉因他的触碰而跳动。他呼吸平稳，喷在柯林斯泛红的脸上，身下是他探入双腿间的手，带有企图却若有若无地撸动着柯林斯。

“法瑞尔……汤姆，”柯林斯抗议道，但一点也不认真。

他感到一阵不安，刺痛感袭来，令他紧紧揪住床单，脚趾焦虑地蜷起。

他们已经几个星期没有这样触碰过彼此了。

“嘘，”他耳后是法瑞尔滚烫的气息，轻吻落在他通红的双颊上，“现在可不是说话的时候。”

他也很难有清醒的头脑同法瑞尔争辩，因为法瑞尔的腿和他的紧紧贴在一起，结实的躯体让他无法动弹。柯林斯咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声。

“可以吗？”法瑞尔小声问道，他的声音中隐约有一丝兴奋。

一只手指探入他睡裤的裤腰，刚好能够触到他细软的毛发，柯林斯发现自己很难保持镇静，他的下身没法不因激动而颤抖。

看起来，有些事情似乎不会改变。

他点头默许，在扰乱的呼吸声里，让游走在他身上的手彻底打开他，一如他所愿。

一如他错过的那些岁月。


End file.
